


You Will Be Found

by flickawhip



Series: Eve Torres Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A reaction to Eve's brave post about her abuse.Mild fluff.





	You Will Be Found

\- “Hiding away again Evie?”  
\- She sighs  
\- Nods  
\- Looking embarrassed  
\- “Want some company?”  
\- She sighs again  
\- Nods again  
\- Speechless  
\- Anger and pain blossom in her eyes  
\- You push the door closed  
\- Lock you both in  
\- Settle on the floor  
\- Curl her into your side  
\- Stroke her hair softly  
\- “It’s okay...”  
\- She sighs  
\- Burrows closer  
\- “It’s okay Evie.”  
\- She finally relaxes  
\- “You... really don’t...”  
\- “No. It’s not your fault.”  
\- She stares at you  
\- Sighs  
\- Leans against you a little more  
\- “Thank you.”


End file.
